


goals

by mswyrr



Series: lowkey dating [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: Post-1x06, they celebrate an accomplishment.





	goals

Sylvia came into their room and stood beside Michael’s bed. Her hands were folded behind her back, but her formal posture couldn’t contain her joy: she was smiling widely. “I made it! I shaved those 6.5 seconds off.” She licked her pretty pink lips. “Um. And then I showered. So,” her pupils were already dilating in anticipation, “you know, I’m…” she swayed a little, “all clean and fresh.”

The way she was standing was a message: it meant she wanted to partake in one of their games.

Michael’s heart clenched with joy and she felt a tingle go through her at the thought of what she could do to reward her lover for her efforts. She kept her expression cool, though, as the scene required, sitting up slowly, dragging her evaluating gaze over Sylvia. She smelled good. There was a warm dampness lingering in her curls along with the scent of her favorite pear shampoo. She was wearing one of her DISCO t-shirts, which hugged her curves. “And did you have a nutritionally balanced dinner?”

“I did! Chicken with wild rice,” Sylvia reported. “It was tasty,” she added, rolling on the balls of her feet, but not losing the pose, hands still neatly folded behind her back.

She was trying so hard to be good.

Michael patted the bed beside her. “Come here.”

The look on Sylvia’s face went from joyful to incandescent as she settled in beside Michael shyly, her arms still behind her back.

“You’re such a good girl,” Michael said, stroking the velvety softness of Sylvia's cheek with her thumb.

“Oh,” Sylvia breathed, staring at Michael like she was everything. “Thank you.” Michael had never tried this with someone who let her see everything she was doing to them without a fight. It was so freeing, like getting to paint colors across the sky. When she played with Sylvia she was creating her own beautiful sunset, soft peaches and pinks deepening to red and purple before her eyes.

“You earned it,” Michael said, leaning forward to kiss her. She tasted like strawberry flavored lip balm and responded so sweetly, eagerly returning the contact but following Michael's lead, making herself soft, open. Michael licked her lips and then kissed deeper, thinking about how excited Sylvia must have been preparing herself for this, wanting to celebrate with Michael alone. Not because she didn’t have other people, but because she held Michael in such high esteem.

That honored Michael more then she could express. She felt that she had earned the pleasure of this game too, by helping her lover achieve her dreams. They worked and played and loved together, everything intermingled but not chaotic. Joy and satisfaction built upon each other, inseparable.

Michael pulled back, meeting Sylvia’s eyes as she cupped her cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

Sylvia sighed, nuzzling against her hand, her eye closed in bliss. Michael watched her for a long moment, the way contentment seemed to fill her, like a flame glowing from within. There was fire catching inside Michael as well, but not of contentment.

“Lift your arms,” Michael said, and eagerly guided the shirt off over Sylvia’s head, tossing it aside.

Sylvia was wearing a black lace bra beneath, which was clearly intended to present her breasts for Michael’s pleasure. It was tight, so her cleavage moved with each breath, and there was a pretty little black bow at the center. Michael could see her rosy nipples through the material. The urge to rip it off and kiss and nuzzle her was warm in Michael’s belly, but she thought it was fitting to appreciate the effort. “That doesn’t look comfortable,” she observed.

“Well, no. It’s not. But uncomfortable can be… kind of _fun_. And it’s worth it if you like it,” Sylvia said. Then she ducked her head, her body hunching over, so the soft curve of her belly poked out. “I mean… _do_ you like it?” she asked, looking up from under her lashes.

Michael leaned forward and kissed the soft, warm top of her right breast, reverently, by way of an answer. She raised her hand to stroke and found, to her delight, that Sylvia was so delicately contained by the material that it could be pushed down enough for her to kiss and lick Sylvia’s nipple. Sylvia arched into the contact, gasping.

“I like it so much I’m going to keep you in it all night,” Michael said, looking up to watch the effect her words had on Sylvia. “Just this, nothing else.”

Sylvia’s chest was rising and falling as if she’d just run a marathon. “Can I touch you back yet,” she asked, gently rocking her hips, “please?”

Michael smiled and shook her head. “Not just yet.” She was having way too much fun just the way things were. “I want to get you out of these pants first – lie back, hands at your sides.”

Sylvia obeyed, her breasts softening against her body as she reclined, their shape barely contained by her black bra, one pretty, round pink nipple peeking out, still wet from Michael’s kiss. Michael pulled her shoes off, setting them aside. Then she unzipped the pants and tugged them down Sylvia’s shapely legs, only to discover that the bra came with matching black lace underwear. They did as little to conceal Sylvia’s body as the bra.

“Lovely,” Michael observed, touching the silky bow at Sylvia’s hip. It was quite the predicament; she wanted to taste her lover, tantalizingly concealed beneath the garment, but she wanted to look at Sylvia like this forever too.

Sylvia beamed up at her. “I spent so much time finding the right design, I–“ she gasped as Michael moved her hand down to cup her through the flimsy material. “Oh… _oh_!”

Michael went about learning whether she could have Sylvia without having to peel the panties off. By the end of the night, she had several successes to her name and a very worn out lover wrapped in her arms.


End file.
